Bara
by bananaprincess
Summary: "Sebab dia punya dendam, Mr. Cobb. Dendam adalah bara. Kami tidak ingin api." Pasca-Inception, sosok misterius meminta Cobb dan tim untuk membunuh sebuah ide. Ditulis untuk tantangan #penpikpemilu.


_"They say we only use a fraction of our brain's true potential. Now that's when we're awake. When we're asleep, we can do almost anything."_

* * *

.

**Inception** (2010) milik **Christopher Nolan**.

_Christopher Magnus_ punya saya.

.

.

Ditulis untuk tantangan #penpikpemilu dari Ambudaff.

* * *

.

.

"_Aku melihat seekor singa. Putih. Surainya keemasan."_

…

"_Dia berjalan menuju api."_

…

**Kemudian?**

.

.

Ketika mimpimu sangat mungkin dirancang oleh seseorang, masihkah kamu percaya kalau itu adalah sebuah pesan?

Ariadne melengos. Menghabiskan kopi di cangkirnya buru-buru. Tangannya yang lain merapikan kertas-kertas yang berisi sketsa. Desain-desain yang terlalu mustahil diwujudkan di dunia nyata. Hampir setahun sejak Ariadne berdiri di atap kampus, membuatkan Cobb sebuah desain maze. Kafe ini kian ramai, menggusur rasa nyaman yang dia inginkan.

Dia tak pernah lagi mempercayai mimpi, seperti dia tak pernah meyakini trotoar yang dipijaknya adalah realitas. Lirikannya curiga kepada setiap yang berpapasan. Rasa dingin merayapi tengkuk. Intuisinya seringkali berkata benar. Seperti perasaan yang merambatinya ketika tiba di limbo. Saat jatuh dari beranda dan digulung angin kencang. Perasaan seperti akan _mati_.

Langkahnya terhenti, Ariadne menoleh ke belakang. Dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuktikan kecurigaannya. Tatapannya beralih ke langit yang kelabu. Di sebelah barat, awan besar dan gelap merangkak. Badai akan datang.

Ariadne membisu dan membeku. Gigil menjalar ke punggung dan seluruh lengannya. Dia tahu apa yang menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya. Seseorang pernah menodongkan itu padanya. Ariadne tak lagi asing, meski dulu hanya mengalaminya dalam mimpi. Kini, ada orang lain yang berani melakukannya di depan umum. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam bidak catur.

Bukan mimpi.

Dia tahu ini akan terjadi, sejak Cobb bilang apa yang mereka lakukan _ilegal_.

"Ariadne, kami punya pekerjaan untukmu."

.

.

"Bukankah lebih mudah untuk menghabisinya langsung?" tanya Cobb.

Cahaya terang menghujaninya. Sedangkan sekelilingnya gelap. Wajah lawan bicaranya tenggelam dalam hitam. Betapapun Cobb berusaha memusatkan pandangannya untuk mencari-cari apa yang dapat dikenali, dia gagal. Kelam yang menyelubungi terlalu pekat. Walaupun Cobb dapat menebak-nebak tempatnya duduk dengan tangan terbelenggu sekarang adalah ruang interogasi. Rantainya berbunyi setiap kali Cobb membuat gerakan dengan tangannya. Meja metal di depannya memberikan kesan tidak ramah. Itu adalah sebuah pesan untuknya.

"Bisa saja." Lawan bicara Cobb kembali bersuara.

Sejak tahu tak bisa mengenali lewat ciri-ciri fisik. Cobb berkonsentrasi kepada vokal sosok tersebut. Mungkin mereka pernah bertemu. Atau mungkin Cobb hanya lupa. Pekerjaan yang dia lakoni menuntut bertemu dengan banyak orang. Memaksanya untuk memiliki banyak musuh dan saingan.

Dia mengerti, hal-hal seperti ini sudah sepatutnya terjadi, selihai apapun Cobb menghindari.

"Kami menginginkan kedamaian, Mr. Cobb. Memantik api dalam situasi seperti ini sangatlah mudah. Api kecil menjadi sahabat, api besar adalah malapetaka. Kami tidak ingin mengambil risiko, Mr. Cobb."

Jeda sejenak. Titik merah di sudut ruangan menyita perhatian Cobb. Kamera pengawas. Pandangannya berubah serius. Sejak menyadari berada di sini, Cobb tahu situasi ini bukan main-main. Di dalam saku celananya masih tersisa totem. Mereka jelas tahu rekam jejak hal sudah dilakukan Cobb selama ini.

"Kami sudah mendengar reputasi Anda, Mr. Cobb. Sangat berbakat. Profesional. Apa yang Anda lakukan terhadap dinasti bisnis Fischer merupakan sesuatu yang luar biasa," ucap sosok itu penuh puja-puji. "Permintaan kami hanya sederhana, Mr. Cobb. Kami ingin Anda membuat_nya_ berhenti. Berhenti dari dalam hati."

"Mengapa?" Cobb menyipitkan mata.

Lawan bicara Cobb membisu.

"Aku harus tahu kalau kamu ingin rencana ini berhasil," ujar Cobb sengit. Memajukan posisi tubuhnya lebih dekat kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Sebab dia punya dendam, Mr. Cobb. Dendam adalah bara. Kami tidak ingin api."

Sesaat kemudian satu-satunya lampu di dalam ruangan itu mati. Cobb menajamkan pendengarannya. Namun, satu-satunya yang dia dengar adalah deru napasnya sendiri. Tak ada langkah kaki. Tak ada gerakan apapun. Dia tak boleh mati di sini.

Ruangan itu kini penuh sinar. Pada salah satu dinding sebuah video bermain dari sebuah proyektor yang digantung di langit-langit. Gambar-gambar itu bergerak, bisu. Akan tetapi, dalam telinga Cobb, dia mendengar suara-suara.

"Kegagalan tak ditoleransi, Mr. Cobb."

Jelas pada pendengarannya, James dan Phillipa yang memanggil namanya. Video itu diambil beberapa bulan lalu di sebuah taman bermain. Tanpa sadar dia menarik tangannya. Bunyi kelontangan rantai logam dan meja metal beradu.

"Kami mempercayai Anda, Mr. Cobb."

Dari jendela kaca yang menembus ke dalam ruangan, seseorang berdiri mengamati. Reaksi Cobb persis sama dengan yang diharapkan. Mata yang merah terlahap emosi. Dia sudah berhasil memantik api.

.

.

Cahaya yang keluar dari proyektor menembus partikel debu di udara. Pada dinding tertayang foto seorang pria muda. Kaukasian, berambut pirang, dan bermata biru. Berdiri sebuah lobi hotel ternama dalam setelan jas rapi. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah tumblr berwarna perak metalik.

"Earl grey."

Arthur mencoba menatap lawan bicaranya berdasarkan arah suara yang didengarnya. Di sampingnya, Eames, kelihatan tidak tertarik dengan informasi yang diberikan. Biasanya, Eames selalu ingin tahu, bahkan isi tumblr pria itu bisa menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan?" tanya Arthur. Rantai dari belenggu yang melingkari tangannya berderak. Dia tidak menyukai hal ini. Sebelum berada di tempat ini, dia sedang menghadiri kuliah dari seorang profesor neurosains terkemuka. Dia tidak ingat bagaimana kuliah itu berakhir. Tahu-tahu, Arthur sudah berada di sini dalam seragam jingga khas penjara di dalam ruangan yang tampaknya adalah tempat interogasi.

"Christopher Magnus."

Nama itu menghadirkan sunyi sejenak dalam ruangan. Arthur berusaha mengingat-ingat nama yang terasa familier itu. Dia tidak berhasil mengingat. Bisa jadi, dia tidak pernah mengenal pemilik nama tersebut.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan dari seorang politisi?" sergah Eames.

Arthur menoleh. Sedikit terperangah oleh pengetahuan Eames.

"Ah, Anda tahu beliau, Mr. Eames," suara lawan bicara mereka melunak. Terdengar senang dengan perkembangan itu. "Saya yakin Anda tahu situasi politik sekarang."

"Seorang… kandidat calon presiden?" sambung Eames. Nada bicaranya menggantung.

Arthur mulai membaca situasi yang menimpa mereka sekarang. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang bisnis ekstraksi mimpi yang dijalankannya bersama Cobb. Klien-klien menjual reputasi dari mulut ke mulut secara rahasia. Sebab, tidak ada orang yang ingin mimpinya dirasuki orang lain. Bahkan, lebih parah, kalau dicuri idenya. Biasanya, klien yang mereka tangani berkaitan dengan dunia ekonomi. Arthur mengerti tidak akan lama sampai mereka terseret ke dunia yang setali tiga uang dengan ekonomi, yaitu politik.

"Kami tidak menerima tawaran yang membahayakan kami, Mr…." ujar Arthur agak keras.

"Justru itu, Mr. Arthur. Menolak tawaran kami berarti menjual nyawa kalian sendiri."

Seketika proyeksi di dinding berganti. Wajah-wajah yang dikenal Arthur ada di sana. Tak pernah Arthur kira mereka akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Pekerjaan yang terakhir mereka lakukan untuk Saito terlalu melelahkan dan mengejutkan. Tak ada kata-kata perpisahan ketika mereka tiba di LAX dan Arthur berharap teleponnya tak pernah berdering lagi.

Mereka semua dalam posisi sama. Ada rantai yang membelenggu. Lebih jauh lagi, Arthur melihat ada seseorang yang siap melaksanakan perintah. Eksekusi yang dapat dilakukan dalam waktu singkat. Pastinya juga ada sosok itu dalam ruangan itu. Mungkin dua. Satu untuknya, dan satu untuk Eames.

Arthur selalu tahu, suatu saat situasi ini akan menghampiri. Akan tetapi, tak pernah dia kira akan secepat ini.

.

.

"_Aku melihat seekor singa. Putih. Surainya keemasan."_

…

"_Dia berjalan menuju api."_

…

"_Seluruh api melahap tubuhnya. Aku kira dia akan lari. Aku kira dia akan mati."_

…

"_Api itu berkobar makin besar dan tinggi. Tindak tanduknya seperti lidah iblis dari neraka. Semua yang terjilat akan jadi debu. Aku tahu."_

…

Dia gemetar dan terdiam. Mimpinya gentayangan dalam pikiran bagai setak cekik yang tak mau lepas.

.

.

"Christopher Leonard Magnus. 37 tahun. Karirnya melejit sebagai salah satu pembela HAM untuk orang-orang hilang karena masalah politik. Posisinya kini sebagai senator disegani dan didengar. Sekarang dia digadang-gadangkan sebagai kandidat calon presiden."

"Semuda itu?" celetuk Ariadne.

"Semuda itu? Ya, Ariadne," sahut Arthur. "Reputasinya sangat baik. Tragedi di keluarganya menjadi senjata. Dia sebagai wakil dari korban-korban dalam peristiwa revolusi yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu di negaranya. Banyak orang hilang. Termasuk ayahnya."

"Dia kelihatan baik. Maksudku, aku tidak keberatan dipimpin olehnya," ujar Eames, menatap ke arah papan tulis yang dipenuh beberapa informasi tentang Magnus. "Dia didukung oleh beberapa orang yang cukup berpengaruh, politisi dan pengusaha. Termasuk sahabat kita, Saito." Eames mengucapkan nama itu dengan nada sinis. Dia berdiri, mendekat pada papan tulis. Telunjuknya, mengarah kepada foto lain. Sosok paruh baya, berwajah tegas, dan mirip dengan Magnus.

"Aku sudah memeriksa informasi tentang Brendan Magnus. Aktivis yang kemudian terjun dalam dunia politik. Sangat vokal, terutama masalah lingkungan hidup, terutama masalah kelestarian hutan, satwa liar, dan preservasi suku-suku lokal. Dia pernah menuntut kepada kandidat calon presiden dari partai lawan sekitar duabelas tahun lalu, terkait masalah alih fungsi lahan hutan seluas ratusan hektar untuk tambang. Dan tidak lama setelah peradilan berjalan, dia hilang. Diculik paksa dari rumahnya. Tuntutan dibatalkan. Sejak saat itu, Magnus memperjuangkan untuk mendapatkan keadilan." Eames memandang satu persatu wajah timnya yang serius dan tampak tertekan. "Aku sudah melatih untuk menirunya dalam misi ini. Kita pasti bisa melakukannya."

Eames kembali duduk, di samping Cobb yang belum berkata apa-apa sejak tadi. Entah berapa lama mereka disekap dalam ruangan itu. Tak ada penunjuk waktu. Untukitu, mereka diberikan fasilitas nomor satu.

"Sebelum menjadi politisi. Dia adalah seorang seniman. Pelukis dan sutradara muda. Dia juga sering menulis kritik-kritik untuk pemerintah yang dihaluskan dalam bentuk sastra populer. Oleh karena itu, sebelum terjun ke dunia politik, dia sudah lebih dulu disukai banyak orang.

"Ini adalah permainan politik. Tentu saja banyak orang yang masih menginginkan dia tersingkir dan mundur. Motivasinya adalah dendam kepada pemerintah. Dia adalah bara yang siap disulut api. Beberapa orang menyadari itu…."

Arthur menerangkan panjang lebar. Mereka tak lagi ada di ruang interogasi. Kursi yang mereka duduki diatur melingkar. Di tengah mereka, sebuah meja kecil yang disesaki kotak PASIV _device_ yang terbuka. Beberapa gelas kopi kosong tersebar di sekelilingnya.

Tempat itu jauh lebih baik dibanding dengan gudang tua yang mereka gunakan di Paris. Berlangit-langit rendah dan terang oleh lampu. Kedua sisi ruangan itu gelap, seolah tak berbatas setiap kali melihat ke arah sana. Semua peralatan yang mereka butuhkan ada di sini. Seluruh informasi yang mereka inginkan tersedia. Mereka tinggal merancang sebanyak apa tingkatan mimpi, apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan, dan secepat mungkin melakukannya.

Mereka tak pernah membicarakan yang terakhir. Akan tetapi, mereka sama-sama tahu dan mengerti.

Bisnis yang mereka lakukan memang ilegal.

"Ini hanya bisnis. Negara adalah pasar. Dia adalah komoditi. Kita tidak peduli apakah dia seharusnya memimpin atau tidak. Kita selesaikan ini secepatnya." Cobb melirik seluruh anggota timnya.

.

.

Tenggat yang diberikan kepada mereka adalah sebelum pemilihan umum. Magnus harus sudah membuat keputusan pengunduran dirinya. Di layar televisi, mereka semua melihat Magnus berpidato di depan massa yang antusias. Muda dan berbakat. Dia seharusnya sadar sudah ada di bibir neraka. Melukis dan menulis sesuatu yang lebih baik bagi Magnus. Ketenangan dan kenyamanan bisa didapatkan dari sana.

Cobb menyesap kopinya. Memandangi desain yang dibuat oleh Ariadne. Model-model bangunan dan ruangan. Juga beberapa kertas berisi catatan tentang detail setiap tingkatan mimpi. Mereka akan turun sampai mimpi level ketiga, sama seperti perlakuan yang mereka lakukan kepada Robert Fischer. Proyek itu berhasil. Cobb menginginkan hal yang sama untuk ini.

Beberapa malam mereka sibuk berlatih agar tak terjadi kesalahan apapun. Memori masa kecil Magnus menjadi kunci yang akan mereka gunakan di akhir. Cobb benar-benar sudah ingin keluar dari sini.

.

.

Ariadne berdiri di sebuah undakan dari batu. Di atasnya hanya ada langit yang membentang tanpa batas. Angin pagi berembus lembut. Menerbangkan topi dari kepalanya. Ketika dia berbalik untuk mengejar, sesosok pria ada di sana. Memegangi topi lebarnya dan menyerahkan kembali kepada Ariadne.

"Terima kasih."

Di belakang pria itu berdiri sebuah easel yang ditenggeri kanvas.

"Christopher Magnus. Apakah aku benar?"

Sapaan Cobb menyahuti ucapan terima kasih Ariadne. Dia memandang Cobb yang mendahuluinya, menyapa Magnus dengan sikap bersahabat. Magnus menyambut ramah, namun cukup terlihat kecurigaan di matanya yang biru. Mungkin inilah Magnus yang dulu, ketika dia belum berubah menjadi bara.

"Aku adalah penggemar lukisan-lukisanmu," puji Cobb. "Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang lukisan. Namun, apa yang kaubuat selalu membuatku terperanjat." Mereka berdua menghadap pada lukisan setengah jadi. Buddha bersila dan stupa. Abu-abu gelap dan jingga. Langit yang membara, sama seperti pagi ini.

"Terperanjat… Mr…."

"Charles," jawab Cobb.

"Mr. Charles, terima kasih banyak. Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu adalah salah satu penggemarku. Aku benar-benar merasa tersanjung."

Cobb mengangguk elegan dan mendebik bahu Magnus.

"Namun kamu berhenti. Mengapa, Magnus?"

Ariadne merasakan lantai batu yang dipijaknya bergetar. Dia melihat sebuah van berhenti di pelataran candi. Dari belakang Ariadne, muncul dua sosok lelaki bertudung dengan senjata laras panjang. Salah satu di antaranya, meringkus Ariadne dengan mudah. Moncong senjatanya terarah ke kepala Ariadne.

Dia berteriak memanggil Cobb dan Magnus.

Namun, ada orang lain yang muncul. Menembakkan senjatanya ke angkasa. Kaki Ariadne gemetaran. Dia merasakan tubuh orang yang memegangi kedua tangannya keras-keras. Dia mencoba berkelit tetapi genggaman orang itu terlalu keras. Bisa-bisa dia membuat tangannya sendiri patah kalau terus melawan.

Salah satu dari mereka memukulkan popor senjata kepada Cobb dan Magnus, menjatuhkan mereka ke lantai batu. Ariadne menelan ludah. Orang-orang itu menggiring mereka semua ke menuruni tangga batu dengan kasar. Tak ada yang menolong mereka di sana. Di bawah langit jingga yang berubah merah.

.

.

Magnus mengenali tempat itu. Kebun binatang tempat ibunya bekerja. Sudah lama dia tidak mengunjunginya. Sejak kejadian yang menumbuhkan kebenciannya kepada singa. Sekarang, dia kembali ke sini. Di sebuah kandang besar yang berlapis kaca tebal. Dahulu, kaca itu tak pernah ada.

Dia ingin berlalu dari situ, namun kakinya seolah tertanam di lantai. Orang-orang berdatangan untuk menyaksikan pawang singa memberi makan siang. Selalu jadi favorit pengunjung, tetapi tidak bagi Magnus. Ada kenangan-kenangan yang menyelinap dalam ingatannya. Sesuatu yang buruk dan berbisa. Seluruh tubuhnya ngilu. Dia ingin lari ketika melihat pawang singa itu membawa keranjang berisi daging merah mentah.

_Lari._

_Lari!_

_Lari, Magnus!_

Dan dia tetap di situ.

Detik demi detik. Singa besar bersurai kecokelatan itu melompat girang. Sang pawang mengangkat sepotong daging dan melemparkannya. Pengunjung bersorak.

_Magnus!_

Dia melihat bayangan ibu, dalam seragam pawang kebanggaannya. Anak-anak kecil bersorak-sorai dari pagar pembatas. Singa itu berbulu putih. Surainya keemasan. Perlahan melangkah mendekat kepada ibu yang sejak kecil merawatnya. Nama singa itu Leon, seperti nama tengah yang dimiliki Magnus.

Ibu mengangkat sepotong daging. Sesaat ibu menoleh kepada Magnus, memberikan senyum paling manis. Sesaat sebelum Leon tiba-tiba melompat. Menerkam daging merah di tangan ibu.

Leon sangat besar. Akan tetapi, ibu selalu meyakinkan Magnus jika mereka bersahabat. Sahabat seharusnya tak saling serang.

Detik itu seperti dunia berhenti berputar. Suara-suara ceria yang tadi ada mendadak lenyap. Magnus memegangi pagar pembatas. Matanya melotot. Biru yang tenang itu memerah. Giginya gemerutuk. Dia tak bisa ke mana-mana. Ketakutan merantainya untuk menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Dalam beberapa menit ibu jadi santapan.

Jeritan memenuhi pendengaran Magnus. Tepuk tangan meriah dan antusias. Pawang itu baik-baik saja. Si singa kelihatan senang. Dengan gemetar, Magnus menjauh. Dia mundur dan menyeret kakinya yang terasa berat. Kedua matanya merah. Biru yang berdarah.

"Magnus."

Dia terkesiap. Berbalik dan mendapati ayahnya menyunggingkan senyum kepadanya.

"Kau janji tidak akan membawaku ke sini lagi." Air mata turun di ujung kelopak Magnus. Dia mendongak. Menghapusnya dengan cepat. "Ayo kita pergi, Ayah."

"Kamu masih menyimpan dendam?"

Magnus berhenti berjalan. Kini mereka berada di setapak sebuah taman. Dia sering berada di taman ini untuk membaca atau melukis. Begitu sering hingga dia tahu siapa saja yang rutin berkunjung. Kali ini, tak seorang pun yang dikenalnya. Setiap kali dia memandang salah seorang dari mereka, orang itu akan menatap balik lebih tajam, seakan-akan Magnus tak diinginkan di sana.

Penyesalan itu tumbuh besar laksana benteng. Di sana, Magnus sesekali datang, untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Untuk menyalahkan mengapa dia tidak lari menolong ibu. Mengapa dia tidak berteriak agar semua melihat dan bertindak. Mengapa setelah kejadian itu ayahnya tidak menuntut kepada pihak kebun binatang. Justru, ayahnya membela Leon. Mereka yang berasal dari dunia liar, akan selalu menyimpan sikap liar. Ibu hanyalah ketidakberuntungan. Lagi pula, jika itu takdir, di manapun ibu berada kala itu, dia akan tetap pergi. Hanya itu penjelasan dari ayah yang Magnus terima.

Magnus dan ayah tiba di tengah taman. Di sana terdapat tumpukan kayu tinggi. Orang-orang memakai topeng Guy Fawkes. Anak-anak kecil berlarian membawa kembang api. Malam sudah turun dan taman itu makin penuh sesak.

"Malam kembang api?" tanya Magnus, menatap ke angkasa. Kembang api besar meledak-ledak. Melukis langit dengan pijaran warna sesaat.

Ayahnya tak menanggapi. Memandangi api yang makin tinggi. Berliuk, berlomba-lomba menyentuh langit yang kini gelap. Kerumunan mereka yang rapat mendadak terpisah. Sebuah lorong kecil terbentuk di tengah lautan manusia. Magnus melihat Leon berjalan angkuh tanpa kawalan. Menuju api.

.

.

"_Aku melihat seekor singa. Putih. Surainya keemasan."_

…

"_Dia berjalan menuju api."_

…

"_Seluruh api melahap tubuhnya. Aku kira dia akan lari. Aku kira dia akan mati."_

…

"_Api itu berkobar makin besar dan tinggi. Tindak tanduknya seperti lidah iblis dari neraka. Semua yang terjilat akan jadi debu. Aku tahu, Ayah."_

…

"_Biar dendammu terbakar, anakku, Magnus. Atau, suatu hari, kamu yang akan terbakar oleh dendammu sendiri."_

Eames, dalam wujud ayah Magnus, tersenyum.

.

.

Arthur, Eames, dan Yusuf mendorong tawanan mereka ke ruang kosong. Kantong gelap menutupi wajah mereka. Arthur maju, melepaskan milik Cobb. Mereka berdua bertukar kode. Cobb memakai topeng wajah milik Eames. Sementara Eames berlutut di lantai. Ujung-ujung senjata terarah ke kepalanya.

Yusuf melepaskan kantong kain dari kepala Magnus.

"Ayah!" serunya kepada sosok yang tergeletak di lantai.

Pandangannya menyapu ruangan tempatnya berada. Kecil dan gelap. Berbau pesing dengan dinding yang kusam, kotor, dan penuh coretan amburadul. Dia berusaha membebaskan tangannya yang terikat.

"Jangan sakiti dia. Apa yang kalian mau? Apa yang kalian inginkan, akan kuberikan?" seru Magnus panik.

"Diam!" seru Cobb. Memindahkan arah senjatanya kepada Magnus.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Magnus. Aku tidak apa…." Ayahnya membungkuk dan terbatuk keras. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Magnus gemetar. Pergelangan tangannya terasa perih dan teriris oleh tali yang mengikatnya.

"Atau aku harus membunuhnya terlebih dahulu?" Arthur menyingkap kantong yang menutup kepala Ariadne.

"Jangan! Jangan lukai siapapun. Bilang padaku apa yang kalian inginkan?"

.

.

Penjahat bertopeng itu meninggalkan Magnus berdua bersama ayahnya. Dia menyeret dirinya mendekat kepada pria kurus berambut putih itu. Magnus membungkukkan tubuh, mengamati ayahnya yang terbujur lemah. Dadanya naik turun perlahan.

"Ayah," panggilnya pelan.

Memori bertahun-tahun lalu terbersit di kepalanya. Baru saja dia dan ayah pulang dari berolah raga pagi, ketika dia menemukan ayah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kamar mandi. Beberapa tahun setelah peristiwa yang menimpa ibunya, Magnus merasa nasib buruk tak pernah benar-benar lepas darinya. Dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh ayah. Jantungnya berdegup keras karena ketakutan. Ekspresi ibu ketika cakar tajam Leon menghunjam perutnya ikut melintas dalam ingatan Magnus. Jeritannya terdengar, menembus waktu yang seharusnya menghanyutkan kenangan itu. Namun, memori itu tak pernah pergi, seperti batu besar yang menghalangi arus sungai. Air pun kehilangan daya untuk menepisnya.

"Ayah," ucap Magnus.

Tubuh ringkih itu berguncang karena batuk. Ayahnya berguling hingga terlentang. Magnus bisa melihat seluruh muka yang dulunya penuh wibawa kini menyusut oleh usia. Dia pernah punya keinginan untuk tidak pernah bertemu dengan kematian ayahnya.

"Mereka mencari sebuah lukisan." Ayah menatap Magnus. Mereka punya mata yang mirip, serupa nyala api biru. "Singa yang singgasananya dibangun dari kobaran api."

Magnus terenyak. Terduduk dan menunduk.

"Aku membakarnya setelah kau dibawa pergi. Maafkan aku," ucap Magnus pasrah. "Sekarang apa yang akan mereka perbuat kepada kita?"

"Kamu bisa melukisnya lagi, kan?"

"Setelah kita dibebaskan…," Magnus berujar penuh keraguan. "Aku sudah lama berhenti melukis."

"Kamu tidak bisa mengembalikanku."

"Ayah…."

"Kamu tahu apa yang sejak dulu aku dan ibumu inginkan?" ujar ayah, mengamati wajah Magnus yang pias. "Aku ingin kamu menjalani hidupmu dengan bahagia. Melakukan apa yang kausukai. Punya keluarga, seorang istri dan anak-anak yang lucu."

"Aku bahagia…."

"Tidak, Magnus. Aku tidak melihat itu di matamu yang penuh bara dendam."

"Mengapa kamu ada di sini?"

Magnus mendongak. Nyaris memberi jawaban, namun kemudian terdiam. Dia tak tahu bagaimana sampai di sini. Magnus menelan ludah. Untuk kesekian kali, mencoba melepaskan ikatan yang membelit tangannya. Perih yang kini berganti menjadi luka. Dia merasakan darah mengalir sampai ke buku-buku jarinya.

"Bebaskan kami dan kamu akan mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan!" seru Magnus frustasi. Ruangan kecil dan pengap itu tidak menjernihkan pikirannya.

Salah seorang bersenjata masuk ke dalam ruangan. Menyeret Magnus dan ayahnya ke ruangan lain. Mencampakkan mereka ke lantai. Magnus memandangi semua wajah penculiknya. Semua tampak sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu. Perempuan bertubuh kecil yang tadi disekap bersamanya menarik selang tipis dari sebuah koper. Ternyata dia bagian dari komplotan ini.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanyanya ketika jarum tipis ditusukkan ke nadinya. Magnus menunggu jawaban. Namun, pelan-pelan kelopak matanya terasa berat. Tubuhnya makin rileks. Dia ditarik dalam kegelapan. Samar-samar dia mendengar kata "lukisan".

.

.

Magnus menyesap teh earl grey dari cangkirnya. Dia selalu memilih teh dibanding kopi. Ritual sejak kecil bersama ayah dan ibu terbawa sampai dewasa. Sore itu gerimis. Angin membawa titik-titiknya sampai ke jendela apartemen Magnus. Menjadikan dunia di luar jendela itu seperti lukisan buram.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintunya didobrak. Magnus nyaris menjatuhkan cangkirnya ke lantai berlapis karpet. Dia melihat beberapa orang masuk dengan senjata. Seharusnya ada yang menjaga di bawah sana. Magnus berdiri, menatap terkejut orang-orang itu. Dia selalu tahu, suatu saat kejadian ini akan menimpanya.

"Seseorang sedang memburumu," salah seorang dari mereka bicara kepada Magnus.

"Apa maksud kalian? Bagaimana kalian bisa melewati penjaga di bawah?" tanya Magnus, panik sekaligus curiga.

"Siapa yang sedang memburumu? Dia ingin membunuhmu?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka dengan membentak.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti!" Magnus meraih pistol yang tersembunyi di balik jasnya. Menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan menang melawan tim tersebut. Moncong pistolnya diarahkan ke kepalanya sendiri. Para penerornya selama ini menginginkannya mati karena ide di kepalanya. Jika, ada sesuatu yang harus disalahkan dalam hidupnya, dia akan memilih otaknya. Biasanya, ancaman itu akan berhasil. Mereka tidak ingin Magnus mati, sebab dia adalah potensi.

Senyap turun dalam ruangan itu. Magnus mundur perlahan, membuat jarak antara dan orang-orang itu. Keringat dingin meleleh di punggungnya. Perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk. Bukan sekali Magnus menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Akan tetapi, ketakutan selalu bisa mencuri hadir, meski sekarang dia lebih mudah mengendalikannya.

"Jangan bodoh, Magnus. Kami tidak ingin kamu mati." Langkah Magnus terhenti, ada orang di belakangnya. Ujung senapannya menyentuh kepala Magnus. "Lepaskan pistol itu."

"Magnus, katakan pada kami, apa yang kamu sembunyikan?" Pria berambut pirang yang berdiri paling jauh dari Magnus mendekat. Tangannya kosong tanpa senjata. Tatapannya teracung lurus dan intimidatif.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun," bantah Magnus.

"Sebuah lukisan," ujarnya.

.

.

Magnus gemetaran. Meski begitu benci kepada Leon, bukan berarti dia tega membiarkan hewan itu terbakar api. Siapa yang membawanya ke sana?

Ayah menahan tubuhnya. Mereka berdiri di pinggiran lingkaran. Memandangi api yang membumbung tinggi. Besar dan berpijar. Panasnya menjilat muka Magnus. Akan tetapi, tak seorang pun berpindah dari posisinya. Magnus merasa terbakar. Seluruh tubuhnya bersimbah keringat. Dia jatuh berlutut tetapi tak ada yang peduli.

Sama halnya tak ada yang peduli ketika dia berlari ke arah api. Mencari sesuatu untuk memadamkan jago merah yang melahap kayu. Dia mendengar auman. Dia membayangkan ibunya di dalam sana. Menjerit kesakitan. Darah di wajahnya. Darah di perutnya. Bayangan itu tenggelam dalam api.

.

.

"Kamu tidak pernah benar-benar menyelamatkanku."

Suara ayahnya bergema.

"Kamu menjadikanku alasan untuk membenarkan pilihanmu, Magnus."

"Tidak, Ayah. Kau salah."

Magnus melihat dirinya sendiri di taman, mengabaikan lukisannya dan bicara kepada seseorang berpakaian rapi. Seseorang yang kemudian dia tahu adalah penculik ayahnya. Seseorang yang membuatnya berutang budi dan nyawa terlalu banyak. Magnus belum lupa ayah yang diseret di depan matanya. Kepalanya terkulai dan berdarah oleh pukulan ujung senapan. Sementara Magnus meringkuk di sudut, lebam oleh beberapa pukulan. Dia tak bisa menghentikan mereka membawa ayah pergi.

Tahun demi tahun dan ayah tak pernah muncul lagi.

Salah satu dari kelompok bersenjata yang masuk tanpa izin ke apartemennya menggiringnya sampai ke ruang kerja. Mereka memintanya untuk memeriksa salah satu sisi dinding di balik deretan buku. Tak ada apapun di sana.

Seharusnya tak ada apa-apa.

Sebuah lemari terbuka. Selembar kanvas tergulung di sana. Magnus menjulurkan tangannya yang gemetar. Horor menguasainya. Dia lebih takut akan apa yang akan dilihatnya, dibanding dengan tudingan senjata di belakangnya.

Dia membuka gulungan itu perlahan. Aroma cat minyak tercium. Dia teringat roman muka ayah dan ibu ketika pertama kali melihat lukisannya yang diikutin dalam sebuah pameran. Bangga. Bahagia.

Sebuah lukisan pada kanvas di tangannya.

Singa yang bersinggasana di tengah pijaran api merah raksasa.

Singa yang menjelma menjadi dirinya.

"_Aku menyimpannya untukmu, Magnus. Suatu hari kamu akan membuatkanku satu."_

.

.

Cobb membuka mata. Arthur berjongkok di depan PASIV _device_. Semuanya sudah terjaga. Eames, Ariadne, dan Yusuf. Mereka semua bertukar pandangan. Pada kursi berlengan lainnya, satu sosok masih terlelap. Di bawah kursi itu, ada cangkir putih yang tergeletak. Cairannya menciptakan noda di atas karpet.

"Kita harus segera bergegas," ujar Arthur, menggulung selang yang baru dia lepaskan dari pergelangan tangan Magnus.

Cobb berdiri, merapikan lengan kemejanya dan menyambar jasnya. Sekali lagi dia mengamati ruangan itu. Lalu kepada jendela yang menampakkan langit biru. Arthur memberi kode kepada anggota lain untuk segera keluar. Dia menjinjing PASIV _device_ dan melangkah dari perpustakaan pribadi diikuti oleh Eames dan Yusuf.

Sedangkan, Cobb masih tinggal. Sekarang perhatiannya tertuju pada Magnus.

"Cobb, kamu tidak ingin dia melihatmu saat terbangun, kan?" tegur Ariadne.

Cobb berjalan menuju deretan rak buku. "Apa yang sebenarnya dia simpan di sana, Ariadne?"

"Tak ada apapun di sana," ujar Ariadne, mengikuti Cobb. Sesekali dia menengok ke arah Magnus, khawatir pria itu tiba-tiba tersadar.

"Lukisan itu," bilang Cobb, menarik beberapa buku. Ariadne benar, tak ada apapun di balik susunan buku tadi. Dinding itu polos dan kosong.

"Dia pernah membuatnya." Sesosok pria berambut putih muncul dari pintu.

Cobb dan Ariadne terkejut.

"Dia membakarnya," sambung sosok itu sebelum Cobb dan Ariadne sempat bereaksi lebih jauh. Dengan langkah pelan, sosok itu menuju ke arah Magnus.

Pandangan Cobb tak lepas dari sosok itu. Ada sesuatu yang familier. Sesuatu yang dikenal, namun harus berubah. Sampai, akhirnya sosok itu membalas tatapan Cobb. Bola matanya biru dingin. Sisa-sisa ketegasan di wajahnya masih melekat, meski harus mengalah oleh kerut-kerut.

"Kamu seharusnya sudah mati, Brendan Magnus," kata Cobb.

Pria itu tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya. "Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi sepertiku. Menjadi sampah. Yang bahkan tidak sanggup memadamkan bara yang diciptakannya sendiri."

Beberapa menit berlalu dan tak seorang pun beranjak dari sana.

"Mr. Cobb kamu tidak ingin dia melihatmu saat terbangun. Jangan membuat James dan Phillipa menunggu ayahnya terlalu lama."

.

.

Ariadne membutakan diri dari segala informasi setelah proyek itu. Jika itu gagal, maka cepat atau lambat dia akan merasakan moncong pistol di belakang kepalanya. Sekarang beberapa bulan sudah berlalu dan tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Mungkin apa yang mereka lakukan memang berhasil. Atau mungkin waktu eksekusi mereka hanya sedang tertunda.

Dia berjalan cepat di trotoar. Seseorang menabraknya hingga Ariadne terhuyung ke dinding bangunan di dekatnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya sengit dan langsung pergi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia menundukkan kepala sembari tetap waspada. Dia merogoh saku mantelnya, mencari-cari bidak catur kecil yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana.

Sebelum melanjutkan ke tempat tujuannya, perhatian Ariadne terfokus pada sesuatu. Dia terpaku dan membisu di depan sebuah galeri. Lewat jendela kaca besar, Ariadne mengenali dengan jelas salah satu lukisan yang tergantung.

Seekor singa putih di tengah kobaran api biru.

* * *

**fin. 28-29/6/14**


End file.
